The End
by Yulan the Exhausted
Summary: A HarryXHermione story. Harry seemed to be dead after a fight with Lord Voldemort, and Hermione stayed in a psychiatric hospital. Would a stranger help her to find her hope back? OC involved.


The End

---

This was 31st July, the first year after the end of the battle. It was the fight between the infamous Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. In the battle, it was confirmed that lord Voldemort was being killed by Harry, but the Potter...vanished since that fight.

On a beach, a girl knelt alone, her face hidden under her brown long hair. All the clothes she wore were in black, included her shirt, dress, cloak, gloves and shoes. On her neck, a green amulet was hanged on a silver chain. Right inside the green stone, there was a little red heart in the middle.

She didn't speak. She just knelt there, facing the sea, her face pale and her body weak.

"Hermione?" The familiar voice arose again. Ginny Weasley walked pass the stones and came to the beach, looked at the kneeling girl with her worrying blue eyes. "Time to get back."

"No, Harry is coming and I must wait for him." Hermione murmured and sat on the sand, her eyes focused on the ground. "Please Ginny, let me wait for him."

"Hermione..." Ginny sighed and left the beach, holding a sheet of notes. "There you are, Neville." She gave the notes to the round face boy who stood in front of the psychiatric hospital.

Neville sighed. "Thanks, Ginny." He left the beach and went back into the psychiatric hospital, hoping that his old friend would recover some day.

Not far away, a girl in black cloak looked at the way where Hermione knelt. The black cloak was so black that the others could only see her hazel eyes.

"You let her keep like this?" The girl said to the air next to her. "Leaving her there and become crazy?"

Strangely, a voice arose next to the girl. "You understand why, Cina."

"All right, you don't speak, I speak with her." Cina snapped to the air, stepped directly towards the Granger on the beach.

Ginny quickly pulled out her wand as she saw Cina went near. "Don't come stranger, there is a patient right there!" She said cautiously.

Cina raised her eyebrows. "Harry?" She murmured. Ginny heard the whisper and her eyes widened.

The next moment, before Ginny noticed, she was standing right there and couldn't move. "Nice spell." Cina smiled and passed the Weasley.

Hermione remained kneeling.

"Hermione Marie Granger." Cina suddenly said softly. "Age 19, one of the best students from Hogwarts, had failed to go to the battle with Harry James Potter. After Neville Longbottom opened the psychiatric hospital for the cursed wizards and witches with Ginny Weasley, moved into the hospital and took care of the patients. Was actually one of the patients herself."

Hermione suddenly looked up. "What are you saying?" She snapped coldly.

Cina continued, ignoring the strange noise behind her. "Sometimes when you keep yourself in sadness, you'll never notice what really happened. You never knew that Neville had proposed to Ginny last month, you didn't even noticed the notice of Draco Malfoy's wedding with Cho Chang. You will never know what happen to him if you hide yourself from the reality."

"Who are you?" Hermione stood up and said curiously.

Cina remained still and turned to see Ginny. "Your spell is removed." She said to the Weasley. "Now, go and tell Longbottom that Miss Granger should not stay in the hospital anymore, for she is cured."

Ginny left as soon as she found herself able to move again.

"You may not know me, but you know who is coming with me." Cina smiled.

"Stop making riddles. Who are you?" Hermione repeated.

"Je m'appelle Cina Lily Potter." Cina's smile widened as she saw Hermione's face. "I think you will know who is standing beside me now."

Hermione walked nearer. "You...your family name is Potter...who exactly are you?"

Cina seemed to be waiting for something. And after several minutes, she went impatient. "What's the matter, huh, I let you have the time to speak!" She suddenly scratched on something next to her and pulled that thing down. It was a smooth cloak.

"Can it be...it can't be...but em strong Harry /em /strong ?" Hermione gasped.

"Cina, I told you not to remove it!" The boy with black messy hair annoyed.

"You fool." Cina whacked his head and turned to Hermione. "Maybe I should go for a talk with Ginny Weasley." She smiled and left swiftly.

An embarrassed silence arose between the two. Hermione kept avoiding his eyes and so did Harry.

"So...what happened exactly?" Hermione finally raised her head and looked at Harry directly. "What happened a year ago?"

Harry looked up. In Hermione's surprise, his scar disappeared. "Merlin's beard, what's going on?" She gasped and touched his face.

"It is quite a long story..." Harry slowly said. "I thought I would be killed in the battle. And I had prepared to die. I knew that only one of us could survive, and I had to admit, I had a moment thinking that I would be killed. Of course I don't want to be defeated, but at that moment, I thought I was as hopeless as the prey of a beast."

"Then Cina appeared. She claimed that she was my sister. She helped me to resist several spells from Voldemort, and after I finally broke the last horcrux except Voldemort himself, he became really weak. I killed him, just as what the prophecy said."

"So everything had come to an end. At least, that was what I believed. Then one of the death eater made a strike. He stabbed me. I thought I would be killed." Harry pointed at his right arm. "Cina said that the knife ran into right here and the area totally went black. I didn't know what exactly happened, but when I woke, I found myself lying in Sirius's house. Cina told me that I had slept for a year and news about you."

"So...here I am."

"Why you have to hide yourself in the invisibility cloak?" Hermione nearly cried out. "Please, don't hide yourself anymore from me!"

"Where is the elegant smart Hermione I remembered? You are so...full of emotions." Harry scratched his head and said.

"Everything had changed so much." Hermione couldn't control herself anymore and collapsed. "And I don't seem to notice them. How foolish I am, staying in the hospital for a year and nearly went mad as the other patients..."

"Fine, everything is over now." Harry said softly.

Not really far away, Cina smiled. _Afterall, the time spending on the plot worth it. At least father and mother had thought of this after Harry's birth, sending me away to France as the other hope._

She stared at her brother on the beach. _Bye, Harry. I possibly will not come back again._

She smiled and slowly disappeared, leaving the two lovers hugging each other.

- END -


End file.
